


The Confession

by JohnLocksBlogger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLocksBlogger/pseuds/JohnLocksBlogger
Summary: It's been too long to say there's nothing there.It's time to admit how you feel





	1. John's realisation

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any feedback please feel free to share, if people are enjoying 'The Confession' please comment I have a 3rd chapter if people want to read?  
> Happy Reading Johnlockers

It had been a long stressful week for both John and Sherlock, and having Greg on holiday with Molly didn’t help, as there was no one from Scotland Yard to offer them any cases that would even slightly interest Sherlock.

John was sat at his laptop looking through his messages to see if there might be any cases that he could show Sherlock to distract him for even a short while.

“Oh for gods sake!”

hearing a bang and Sherlock shout from the kitchen made John jump. He got up from his chair to see what was going on.

“Sherlock?! What in the bloody hell is going on?”

John looked around the room and all he could see was Sherlock gripping the side of the bench with his hair a mess, he looked adorable when he was frustrated,

_'wait no I shouldn’t think of him that way, he’s my best friend, plus he’d never think of me that way.'_

“Sherlock, what happened?”

he tried to hide the concern in his voice. 

“What? Nothing. It’s fine. I’m fine”

Sherlock walked across the room and picked his phone up off the floor from where he had thrown it in frustration. Even from the doorway John could see that it was smashed.

“Did you just throw your phone? why did you throw your phone?”

“Because people are idiots John! There are too many simple-minded people in this world. Such simple brains their lives must be so boring being so stupid.”

Sherlock started to trail off saying something about people having rights. John was confused now.

“What did you read this time?”

It wouldn’t be the first time Sherlock had gotten annoyed with people not thinking the same way he did.

“What? Oh, nothing. Found any new cases yet?”

Before John could speak Sherlock cut him off

“No of course you haven’t because between people misplacing animals or just being down-right stupid and getting caught too easily there’s nothing for me to even look at”.

John hated seeing him so stressed but he couldn’t help if he didn’t know what was wrong.

“Why don’t you Skype call Molly and Greg and see if they have heard anything go through Scotland Yard or St Bart’s that you might be able to help with?” 

“It’s fine John I don’t really feel like watching them act as though they’re only away on business when it’s blatantly obvious that by the time they come home Molly will be wearing the ring that Glen has had in his pocket everyday since a few weeks after they went to the New Year’s Eve party together.”

John couldn’t be bothered to correct him again so he just stood and waited for Sherlock to finish his rant. He enjoyed it sometimes, just watching him. 

“They may act as though nothing happened but it was quite clear that they ended up spending the night together. Not to mention how he looked at Molly the first Christmas we had here.”

Sherlock seemed like he was trying to make a point but John couldn’t work out what.

“Sherlock why don’t you tell me what’s really going on in that head of yours. I don’t want to pry but you are my best friend, and I do try to help where I can. Tell me what’s going on?”

he hoped he didn’t seem too desperate.

“I just need to sort through some things, if you need me I’ll be in my room. And don’t think I don’t know that you’ve tried to move my stash, but not to worry because I found it. Really John, hiding them down the side of your chair? It would have worked better if they weren’t making the cushion stick up.”

And with that Sherlock sauntered away to his bedroom and closed the door behind him leaving John stood there not really knowing what to say.

 _‘Well that definitely was odd’_ he thought to himself.

He really wished that Sherlock would open-up to him more but he knew that would take some doing. Instead of pestering him John went back to his laptop and continued to look for a case, oh how he wished one would come up soon.


	2. Sherlock has..Feelings?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finally admits he has feelings.

Sherlock’s P.O.V.

He hated being so hard on John, but it was the only way he could keep John at a safe distance especially when there are people who are starting to deduce things about him. Sherlock sat on the edge of his bed looking down with his phone in one hand and his head resting in the other. 

‘Why did I do that?’ he thought to himself 

“I let John see me, I can’t let him know about this. It’s hard enough dealing with it in my own mind, now Greg is catching on too.” 

Sherlock used to be so good at not showing emotion to anybody, but if Greg was noticing that would mean John might have too. 

‘No that can’t happen, John mustn’t know, he just can’t. I mean, how do you tell your best friend/roommate that.’ 

“I love him”. 

Sherlock was shocked that he said it out loud rather than in his head, but at the same time he felt a lot better, he did love John, he was finally coming to terms with his feelings for his blogger. Sherlock loves John, it sounded good, it sounded right. But how was he going to explain any of this to John? Sherlock fell back on his bed not caring about the broken phone or the fact he was still fully clothed, all he could think about was John. Dr. John Hamish Watson. Dr and Mr Watson, 

“William Sherlock Scott Watson”

Now that’s something he wouldn’t mind getting used to. Sherlock let his mind wander and before he knew it he was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock woke up in a sweat, what was that dream? What was he thinking picturing he and John together like that? It just wasn’t right, John would hate him if he knew he had dreams about marrying him. 

“SHERLOCK!” 

Sherlock snapped out of his thoughts, and got up to go see what John was shouting about 

“What? What’s so important that you had to wake me up like that?”

“I was wondering if you were going to eat anytime soon, you’ve been in your room for hours now, It’s almost 9pm” 

Sherlock was shocked, had he really slept for 9 hours? 

“Hello, Sherlock are you hearing me?”

“Sorry, I was.. sleeping, I guess”.

“Oh, well food will be ready in a minute, uhm, may I ask? Why are you soaked?” 

Sherlock didn’t know what to say, does he tell john about his dream? How would he explain to his best friend that he’d imagined them getting married..

“Sherlock, is everything okay?”

“what? Yeah, everything’s fine..”

“oh, good, uhm..” “Food?” 

“Yes, right, food” 

John seemed to be acting weird, well at least Sherlock thought he was, but what does he know about ‘normal’ human functions. He decided he wouldn’t waste time worrying over it, he was more interested in remembering his dream. The way he and John were dressed, Sherlock in a tuxedo, John in his old army uniform, oh how he looked handsome in his uniform, he’d love to see John wearing his uniform and slowly undressing him an.. 

‘snap out of it Sherlock!!’ 

if he kept this up there’d be no way he could hide it from John. He sat at the table across from his best friend and, much to his dismay, began to eat. He hadn’t realised how long it had been since he last had a decent meal, and just as he was almost finished he realised that John had barely touched his food and was staring at Sherlock. 

“John, you’re staring, why are you staring at me?” 

“Oh, sorry, I-I uhm, never mind, it’s nothing.” 

John was definitely acting weird. 

“John, is everything okay? You seem a little distracted” 

He didn’t like not knowing what was going on. 

“Yes I’m okay, I just wanted to talk to you about something…” 

That sounded a little unnerving 

“Well you have my full attention John, speak away.” 

A few minutes passed and John still hadn’t spoken another word, instead they both just sat there in silence looking into each other’s eyes from across the table. 

‘I am madly in love with you Dr. John Watson’ Sherlock thought, then smiled at his own thoughts.


End file.
